


Surprise

by EzRoar



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzRoar/pseuds/EzRoar
Summary: Penny has a surprising revelation for Whitley.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Whitley Schnee
Kudos: 20





	Surprise

Their affair had been a quick, passing thing. Just one night, really, between his silken sheets on his bed. Though if Whitley were to linger, he’d would remember the starburst of freckles on her skin, the taste of apples on her lips and how her body perfectly moulded against his. In the morning, when Penny scrambled out of his sheets to rush to her flight, Whitley simply bid her adieu.

And in two months time, it led to where they were now. Penny sitting in front of him in Oscar’s excuse of an apartment, the owner and his fiancée having excused themselves to allow privacy for the two remaining occupants.

“I’m pregnant,” Penny said. There was no question in her voice. She was resolute. But Whitley could see the whites of her knuckles as her hands were clenched on her lap and the slight tremor in her voice.

Whitley stared, absorbing her words. Then he carefully placed his tea cup back on the coffee table. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“I went to the hospital and they confirmed it for me.”

“And it’s mine?”

“Yes.”

Whitley regarded her carefully. He knew a liar when he saw one. Growing up a Schnee will do that to you. Penny was not the first woman to claim that he had gotten her with child. She wouldn’t be the last, if Whitley were to bet. However, all her body language spoke only of anxiety and nervousness, not that of concealed deceit. And if Whitley were to allow himself to be a bit … foolish, Penny did not seem like the type to lie about something as major as this.

“Would you …” Whitley scrambled to find words. What was he to say? He took in a slight breath. “What would you have me do then?”

“I—um—I just need child support. I’m not in the most secure of job positions at the moment. And the child …” Penny bit her lip, placing a hand over her stomach. Whitley knew. A child meant more than a new life. It also meant time and energy, a countless amount of money, making room in your life for this one person. “If you want to have a DNA test after the child is born, I fully understand and consent to it.”

“Right.” Whitley wringed his hands. Giving money would be nothing major on his part. In fact, all he needed to do was give money. Penny said she just needed financial support, not paternal. Whitley was sure he wouldn’t be even to give that. Not with his ‘sparkling’ role model of a father and his personality, which was an acquired taste as he came to understand.

But Penny would be the one solely responsible for his child. Not that Whitley didn’t believe that she could be a fine mother. He remembers the conversation they had before Whitley let his inebriated state control his mouth for him and stuck his tongue down Penny’s throat. Penny had only recently started at a new tech firm. Low level grunt work. Add that in with the fact Penny was a woman and with child, she would probably be let go.

Whitley had a vague idea of how parenting worked for those less wealthy than him. You couldn’t just throw your child at servants. No, they were a responsibility, something you constantly watched over.

And Penny would do all of that on her own …

“Penny, what if I were to say I could supply more than just child support?”


End file.
